Lucky Love :English Version:
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Discontinued. After the last show in the Festival, the gals receive an inesperate surprise: Kuroi-sensei offers them a trip to Kamakura beach! Rooms of the hotel paid. Contains KagamiXKonata, MinamiXYutaka, MisaoXAyano, PatriciaXHiyori, and MiyukiXTsukasa.
1. The news

_Note: This Fan Fiction begins since the Lucky Star OVA and the last chapter of the series, in that order. Akira and Minoru (the Lucky Channel guys) don't appear in this Fan Fiction._

_Also, I would like to say that this Fan Fiction is originally in Spanish language, and this version is a translation to English. I've just wanted to share this story with English people._

_I hope you enjoy with this Fan Fiction. The story begins..._

* * *

><p>Much later of the final show of the animators, the Festival in the school ends in the night.<p>

During the afternoon -and after the final show-, the girls were cleaning their respective classrooms. Some girls were motivated y animated, other like Konata and Misao were on "factor 0" and didn't want to do nothing -they were helping, but they didn't stop of getting dissapointed.

While they were cleaning their classrooms, the girls commented the well done actuation realized hours before, that's why they wanted to clean their classrooms... also because their classrooms were done a mess.

9:30 PM. The clean work was done.

Kagami was with her sister Tsukasa in class alone, they were picking their stuff to go home.

"Onee-chan... Do you know where's the English dictionary?" Tsukasa asked to Kagami.

"Don't you remember that I gave it to you, or what?" Kagami replied instantly.

"Ehhh... Oh!" Tsukasa said "Now I remember that I gave that to Konata."

"Then ask her for it now, unless you want her to keep it as her own." Kagami advised.

"Ahh! I don't want this happening! I'm coming for it!" Tsukasa got out of the classroom running to search Konata.

"Tsukasa... Forgetful as always..." Kagami sighed superiority.

Later, Miyuki entered on the classroom.

"Hi, Miyuki. What's up?" Kagami saluted.

"Hi, Kagami. You saw Tsukasa?" asked Miyuki.

"In this right moment she's asking Konata for her English dictionary..." answered Kagami frustrated.

"Well, don't go out of the school. Kuroi-sensei told me that we have to meet her in staffroom." informed Miyuki.

"For what?" asked Kagami.

"I don't know, but she said that we have to be there the 10 to 10 o'clock." Miyuki answered.

"The 10?" asked Kagami, incredulous "Do you mean all of us? The 10 who acted as the animators in the Festival?"

"Yes, she said that."

"Well... What a coincidence."

In that moment, Konata and Tsukasa entered in the classroom where Kagami y Miyuki were. Tsukasa brought a book in her hands.

"Hi gals." Konata saluted "Tsukasa asked me the English dictionary I've offered myself to join you in the way to your home."

"Then it has to wait, because Miyuki informed me that we have to meet Sensei in the staffroom." Kagami answered.

"Huh? We?" asked Tsukasa while she put her book in her case.

"We and the other 6 who participated in the Festival." Miyuki added.

"And where are them?" Konata asked "If they left the school..."

"4 of them are waiting right now in the staffroom. About the other 2 I'm not sure." said Miyuki.

"Well, let's go to search them before..." Kagami checked the time in her mobile and her face left a desperate evidence. "It's 9:55! The time has passed so fast!"

"It happens when someone forgets about her dictionary..." Konata said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Kagami answered angrily "We wasted so much time! Let's go!"

The 4 gals left the classroom and went to the way to the staffroom; when they've passed a classroom with an opened door, they found Yutaka and Minami in. They decided to enter in.

"Eh! Are you still here?" Kagami asked fast.

"Yutaka got cold." answered Minami "But... It's nothing serious..."

"Well, anyway, you have to go with us. Sensei's waiting for us in the staffroom on 10 o'clock, and time is almost out!" Kagami informed.

"Okay, okay." Yutaka answered.

"And for what?" Minami asked.

"We don't know. I think she wants to tell us something in person." Miyuki said.

"Okay, then let's go." said Yutaka.

The 6 left the classroom -leaving the door opened. Then, they were close to the staffroom, and saw from distance to Patricia, Hiyori, Ayano and Misao, everybody next to the door. They saluted with the hands. The other 6 walked fast to talk with them.

"¡Konichiwa!" saluted Patricia y Misao.

"Okay, do you know why Sensei ordered us to come here or what?" asked directly Kagami, tired.

"Make questions before saluting... typical from Kagami-sama." Konata said laughing.

"Shut up! Who knows if this is important!" Kagami shouted.

"Weeeeell... Actually we don't know." Hiyori answered Kagami's question "Only Kuroi-sensei asked us to come here to 10 o'clock..." she saw the watch in her mobile "She's about to arrive."

"I'm sure she's playing that MMORPG..." Konata joked.

"I've heard you." Said a woman behind of Konata and then she gave her a "tap" in Konata's head with a magazine she brought.

Exactly, she's Nanako Kuroi, the tall, blond teacher who doesn't need any presentation.

* * *

><p>The 10 gals entered in staffroom with Kuroi. Anybody else were there.<p>

"So, for what you've done us to come here, Sensei?" Kagami asked, altered.

"I'd explain the large version, but it's a bit late, so I'll explain the short version." Explained Kuroi "Basically I'm offering you a 'reward' for cleaning and putting in order all your classrooms for yourselves and properly. Nobody else has done it."

"Yaaaayyy! Finally I'm rewarded for doing this boring work!" Konata exclaimed happily.

"I'm going to act like I haven't heard you..." Kuroi-sensei said with frustration.

"And what's the reward?" asked Patricia.

"A trip to Kamakura beach, in Tokio, and some tickets for the hotel near to the train station." Answered directly Kuroi.

After hearing this answer, all gals had different reactions. Some of them were happy, others hopeful, and Kagami and Minami were indifferent.

"Here's the tickets for the trip and the hotel, for your rooms. The departure date is marked on the tickets for the train." Kuroi put on the table the tickets for the train and for the hotel.

"Well... That's not a big dea..." Kagami answered, but Konata covered her mouth to stop her sentence.

"Shhh! Kagami, do you want to crash out party?" whispered Konata to Kagami.

"However, apart from resting, you'll have to test your abilities in the daily life if you're going to live independently in the University." Kuroi said.

"Eh? What do you mean...?" Yutaka asked scarily.

"I mean, when you've arrive there, you'll have to give the tickets to the receptionist of the hotel you're going to rest." explained Kuroi "You'll have to 'live' in the hotel for all the summer, but you cannot get free food with these tickets, so you'll have to work to gain money for food. Finally, which is important is how you're going to organize yourselves in your stay in the hotel."

"Then... I couldn't go there, sorry..." Miyuki decided to not going to the trip.

"Shame, you won't have an 'extra' for your classifications in your university..." Kuroi answered, with an evil smile.

"Ah... In this case, I'll go..." Miyuki accepted, embarrased.

"Great. The rest I leave in your hands. The tickets for the train and the hotel are in the table, so distribute for all of you. It's late, I'm leaving. Good luck!" Kuroi left the room, leaving without words to all the gals in the staffroom.

* * *

><p>The gals were in the street in the night, evidently, talking about the trip.<p>

"So... We're going in train, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"We have to carry backpacks with everything we need." Kagami added.

"But Sensei didn't say anything about carrying backpacks..." Misao answered.

"Do you think that our reward just for cleaning the classrooms is resting all the summer in a five-star hotel?" Kagami answered "In a hotel there's nothing about food, games or manga! We have to bring there anything we need."

"Maybe Sensei didn't have much time to explain everything, it's too late." Added Ayano.

"I think I'll cause trouble to you..." Yutaka said.

"No, you won't." Minami encouraged Yutaka with a hand in her shoulder.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Yutaka nodded with a smile.

Hiyori saw that "scene" between Minami and Yutaka and she began to write in her notebook about it. Patricia approached her on the sly.

"A compromising scene, huh, Tamura-san?" Patricia whispered Hiyori with a smile.

"Agh... I can't be like this forever! I have to control myself..." Hiyori thought and immediately picked the notebook in her case.

"Well, but we have to see who'll work there." Kagami said.

"Sigh... No motivation to work..." Konata said sadly.

"But you can work as a waitress cosplay..."

"No. There isn't any cosplay work in Kamakura."

All the gals kept in a ironically dangerous silence.

"Okay. I offer myself volunteer to work." Said Ayano.

"But, what are you working for?" Kagami asked.

"I remember that there has easy jobs, but I don't remember very well. I have Internet and I can investigate about it." Ayano answered.

"Mmm... Then I'm coming with you!" Misao encouraged herself.

"In the same job?" Ayano asked.

"Yep! In the same job!" Misao answered.

"Well, thank you so much." Ayano said.

"Then... I'm joining with you..." Kagami encouraged herself too, though reluctantly.

"Huh? Why, Kagamin?" Konata asked, worried.

"I've been with them since the highschool, and nobody of us is capable to support them better than me." Kagami explained, while she watched Misao "That, and to get more money. And two workers cannot keep ten people."

After the speech, some gals acclaimed to Kagami's decision.

"But one detail: everybody brings their own money!" Kagami advised "One thing is use the money to buy things that you want and other thing is use it for buying food! Everybody has to remember it, specially you, Konata." Kagami pointed to Konata.

"Wooow, you've got me." Konata answered.

"Were you going to do that?" Kagami exclaimed.

"I was kidding." Konata laughed.

"Oh my God... Well, we'll remain that, okay? Right now, when we're arriving home, I'll contact with Ayano and Misao to check the jobs. Got it?" Kagami explained.

"Count with us!" Misao and Ayano answered at the same time.

"Then, we'll meet in..." Kagami was going to say the departure date, but suddenly remembered she brought the tickets; she picked them and looked to the date in those "In two days... In the school at 10:30 of morning, okay?"

"Why in the school?" Konata asked.

"Because there's the nearest train station, also in route to Kamakura beach." Kagami divided the tickets for the hotel and for the train in 10 marked parts and gave one each one. "Don't lose them, right?"

"Easy, we won't do it." Patricia winked an eye.

"Well, let's go home. Don't forget that tomorrow we have to make our backpacks. Okay? See ya."

After that, the ladies went their own ways in route to their respective homes, reserving forces for the next day...


	2. To home

Kagami and Tsukasa were in their way to home, when suddenly Kagami's mobile started to sound.

"Oh! Surely it's dad or mum, to ask why we're late." Kagami said, while she picked her mobile phone.

"Yeah, probably." Tsukasa answered.

"Yes?" Kagami answered to the phone.

"Kagami? What happened?" her mother answered.

"Well, in the school they gave us some... compromising news." Kagami answered trying to search the words for describing Kuroi's news.

"Oh, yeah? What is this about?"

"I think it's better we'll tell you at home, you're going to hallucinate."

"Okay."

"Right now we're in the way to home. We'll arrive in a few minutes."

"That's good. By the way, the dinner's ready."

"Okay, okay. See you later, mum." And Kagami hang up.

* * *

><p>When Kagami and Tsukasa arrived to home, they went to the dining room to get the dinner with their family.<p>

"It's about time." Said one of the big sisters.

"Well, well, give us a break, we arrived very tired." Kagami answered.

"Okay, enjoy your meal!" Said everyone.

While they were dining, Kagami's mother started to talk about her news.

"Then, Kagami, what they told you in school?" she asked.

"Well... Let's see..." Kagami started to doubt if telling them the news, because it was unusual "I don't know where to start..."

"We're going in excursion to Kamakura beach, and we're staying to a hotel." Said Tsukasa directly.

"Wow! Why?" asked the second big sister.

"Because..." Kagami started to invent a lie, making it credible "Because our show in the Festival was so perfect that they gave us this trip as a award." And then she winked an eye to Tsukasa.

"Ah... Yes! That's true!" Tsukasa answered.

A uncomfortable silence invaded the house...

"Eh... It seems... Logical..." her father answered.

"Yeah, sure..." answered Kagami a bit nervous.

"And when are you going?" her mother asked.

"Let's see... Today's Friday..." Kagami started to make mental calculations "This Sunday to 10:30 in the morning we're going in train, and tomorrow we're going to prepare everything. Tsukasa, me and the other 8 in the show will go."

"Great, I hope you cooperate very well." Said the first of the big sisters, making an evil laugh.

"I don't think that was a compliment..." Kagami answered frustrated, being afraid of the bad things could happen in the trip.

In that moment, Kagami ended with her meal and stood up.

"I remember that I have to do a favour to a classmate. I'm coming to my room." Kagami said.

"Okay, we'll wash the dishes soon." The big sisters answered at the same time.

"As always, of course..." Kagami added, and went to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"What?" Kagami exclaimed to the mobile phone "We only can work in a laundry?"<p>

"That's right, and they pay well." Ayano answered in her phone "Also, Misao is more encouraged than ever."

"It's..." Kagami sighed and answered "I'm not good in housework..."

"Really?" Ayano asked.

"Yes..." Kagami answered and added "But given the circumstances I have to work with you."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Ayano said.

"How much they pay?" Kagami asked.

"800 yens by hour. Since Monday to Fryday, since 8:00 to 14:00."

"Let's see... It makes... 800x5 are 4000 yens, multiplied by 3 of us are... 12000 yens by day... Not bad."

"Great, huh?"

"I only hope that Konata doesn't steal that money" Kagami added "And it's so far?"

"Ten minutes since hotel to the laundry."

"Cool, we've got the perfect job!"

"But only if the boss doesn't know that we are roommates."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to get presented one by one, one day to another, so the boss won't suspect that we're roomates; if she discovers it, she'll reduce our salary sharing between us. We're playing with lots of money, you know?"

"This... Well..." Kagami sighed "Does Misao know it?"

"Yes. I've explained to her and she's agreed with it."

"Great." Answered Kagami "Well, I have to get some sleep, to reserve strength for tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Kagami."

"Good night, Ayano." And Kagami hang up and lied down to the bed, very tired. Kagami was experienced many adventures in that day, and she's still nervous.

Tsukasa entered to Kagami's bedroom to talk with her. "You've got a moment, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes." Kagami answered "What's up?"

"Why you lied in the dining room? Actually, we won that award cleaning the classroom."

"Nothing special..." Kagami blushed "I had to make it credible, because if don't, maybe the family doesn't believe it."

"I see. Well, good night." Tsukasa left Kagami's room.

In that moment, Kagami picked her mobile and went to the gallery and started to watch some special photo... A photo made with Konata the day before of the Festival. In the photo, they were happy, like they've reunited after long time no see.

"Konata..." Kagami murmured.

Then, she left her mobile in the bedside table. She put the pyjamas, went to the bed and tried to sleep. While she was doing all that, didn't stop of thinking in Konata.


	3. The preparations

"RIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!"

"What in the world...?"

Kagami woke suddenly due that noise, it came from Tsukasa's room, so Kagami went there immediately.

"Tsukasa! Are you okay?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tsukasa answered.

"And that noise?"

"Well, you said that we had to prepare our things for the trip of the next day, so I thought in putting the alarm to 7:30 of the morning in my new clock, in my old clock, and in the alarm of my mobile; that's what I did."

"Then, all the family is awake, girl." One of the big sisters answered.

Kagami turned around. That's it, the entire family was awake, and all they were in Tsukasa's room.

"Okay... How about having a breakfast, and after that we're making the packs?" Kagami suggested.

"Okay, fine..." Tsukasa answered, a bit ashamed for what happened.

* * *

><p>Yutaka opened her eyes slowly, looking at the window of the bedroom.<p>

"Mmm...?" Yutaka tried to get up "What time is it...?"

Yutaka picked her clock to see what time was, and she approached it to see it closer because she couldn't read it very well in a larger distance.

"8 o'clock... Oh!" Yutaka got up in a jump after remembering something "The trip! I have to make the packs! I'll warn Onee-chan."

Yutaka went to Konata's room; she knocked twice to the door for giving the advice she's entering in.

"Yes, enter in!" Konata's voice sounded through the door.

Yutaka opened the door and she found Konata in the computer.

"Oh! You're awake already?" Yutaka asked, surprised.

"Naaah... I was playing in the MMORPG all night, my friends joined to me to fight against monsters as a _good-bye_ for me, because I told them about the trip." Konata answered "Now I'll take a rest..."

"Ehhh... Okay..." Yutaka said, very confused "I'll go for breakfast, okay? You've got your packs done?"

"Naah, I'll do it later, I have to sleep for a while."

"Okay, sleep well." And Yutaka left Konata's room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Yutaka." Minami talked by her phone in house.<p>

"Eeehhh? How do you know that's me?" Yutaka asked, surprised.

"I've memorized your number in my modern phone, putting your name in that number." Minami explained.

"Ahhh... I want one of these!"

"You'll get one someday, Yutaka. By the way, have you made the packs?"

"I was going to ask you, but I didn't made them yet."

"Well, I've made mine when I went to home."

"Impressive, Iwasaki-san! You're very active and very cool!"

"Really...?"

"Of course...! Oh, I have to get the lunch, bye bye, Iwasaki-san!"

"Bye bye, Yutaka..."

Minami hang up, she touched her own little breasts she had and thought "_Active, maybe; but cool... I doubt it..._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the house of Takara family, Miyuki and her mother Yukari finished the lunch.<p>

"You know, darling?" Yukari said "It's great that you have to make this trip without any adult. You'll learn to be more responsible for your future."

"Of course, mum." Miyuki said "Also, I would learn new things there, and make new friends."

"And is anywhere a special boy for you?"

"Ehh...?" Miyuki blushed when she heard the question "Well... I don't know many boys interested in me, to be honest..."

"Why, darling?"

"Because..." Miyuki tried to answer "Well, I'm ashamed admitting it: I don't really know the answer..."

"Ha, ha!" Yukari laughed "You'll find it someday, I'm sure!"

"Someday, I hope..." Miyuki said.

* * *

><p>Kagami was in her bedroom, next to her pack done.<p>

"Okay, I think I have all the necessary to travel to Kamakura beach." She said "Clothes, notebooks, pencils, mobile phone, its battery charger, money, snacks, and the tickets for the trip and the hotel... That's it."

Tsukasa entered then, with a face which someone would say that she has seen a ghost.

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said, scared.

"What's wrong now, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"I've lost the tickets!" Tsukasa exclaimed, crying.

"What?" Kagami was surprised.

"I've left it in the desktop and now it's not there!" Tsukasa cried.

"Let's search it, then..." Kagami said, quiet, hoping that they'll find the tickets.

The sisters entered in Tsukasa's room, and Kagami was paralysed when she saw the bedroom all messed up, and her pack was half empty.

"Tsukasa... Your pack isn't done yet, right?" Kagami asked.

"I have so many things and I can't decide for myself..." Tsukasa answered.

"Well, let's search it. When we find it, put in your pack all you see necessary, okay?"

"Okay..." Tsukasa answered, ashamed for what happened. And then they started to search the tickets in several places of the room.

Kagami started with the desktop, in the surface there's anything, so she started to search in the drawers, and in each one of these, there was so many things as Kagami wondered how Tsukasa could left that stuff in these drawers.

Kagami extended her arm in the first drawer, to see if there's something out of common in the end of the drawer; she noticed something, she got her arm out with that "something" until...

"Tsukasa... Is that what you were looking for?" Kagami asked, holding the tickets they were searching.

Tsukasa stared the tickets with rolled eyes, Kagami gave the tickets to Tsukasa in the hand. Tsukasa had no words to describe that moment.

"Make sure to left them in a visible place, Tsukasa." Kagami said while she was leaving the room "And start with your pack."

"Y-yes..." Tsukasa answered.

* * *

><p>Yutaka was finishing of making her pack in her bedroom; it was in the night.<p>

"...and for last, a bag of sweets?" Yutaka picked one of these "Sure Iwasaki-san will love them!" Yutaka excited put the bag in her pack. It's finished then.

"Buuufff... Let's see how's Onee-chan..." Yutaka left her room to go to Konata's, she entered in "Hi, Onee-chan!" Konata was playing in pyjama a videogame of Wii.

"Helloooo." Konata said.

Yutaka saw that her pack was ready "Eh, you're prepared for the trip, great!"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yes. Actually, I've finished a minute ago."

"Mmmm... I wonder what would bring Kagami-sama..." Konata said, with an evil smile.

"Ehh?"

"Uh, nothing, just things of mine."

Yutaka began to yawn, and it made Konata yawn too accidentally.

"Mmm... I think it's time to go to bed... Good night, Onee-chan..." Yutaka left Konata's room.

"Good night, cousin." Konata said.

Konata turned off the Wii and lights of her room, and she went to bed. Then, she was looking at the window for a while, then she started to laugh on the sly.

"_H__e, he, he... Which surprises will wait for all of us..._" Konata thought, and the moonlight made her sleeping.


	4. Reunite

Next day, 10 o'clock of the morning.

Kagami and Tsukasa were in the main door of home. Each one was bringing a pack in hand. The rest of the family was saying goodbye to them.

"You don't need anything else?" The big sisters asked.

"Anything else. We're ready to go." Tsukasa answered.

"We have to meet our mates in a place." Kagami added.

"Onee-chan! Let's hurry, we're late!" Tsukasa warned.

"Yeah, of course..." Kagami answered.

"We'll miss you... Have fun!" The father said.

"Good traveling, we'll take care of your fish!" The mother said.

"Thanks, wish us luck!" Kagami answered as she was leaving the house with Tsukasa.

* * *

><p>Minami, Miyuki, Yutaka, and Konata were waiting for the remaining girls in the school.<p>

"Aren't Kagami and Tsukasa arrived yet?" Yutaka asked, looking around for the Hiiragi sisters -though she didn't see anybody.

"Heh, how rare in Kagami, being late..." Konata said.

"Eh! Here they come!" Miyuki pointed Kagami and Tsukasa, who were running to the school.

Once they arrived, Kagami asked, tired "Where are the other ones? We've got 15 minutes to get in the train!"

"Not saying hello. Just ask. Typical from Kagami-sama..." Konata made fun of Kagami.

"Shut up! We're risking our future!" Kagami shouted.

"Oh! Here they come, too!" Miyuki pointed to four girls running to the group: Hiyori, Patricia, Misao and Ayano.

"Sorry for the late, gals!" Misao said when they arrived.

"What happened for being late?" Kagami asked directly.

"Look who talks..." Konata replied.

"Shut up!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Classic problems in the last moment..." Patricia answered Kagami's question.

"Well, let's go, we're losing our train..." Kagami said, and then all the gals followed her, because she knew the way to the train station.

All of them were wearing their own clothes, instead of bringing the school's ones; they brought their own shirts and trousers (and shoes, too); and they brought their packs (and Minami's one was too big).

As they were walking, a conversation happened:

"You're bringing your tickets, right?" Kagami asked.

Konata checked her pocket and put a scared face "Ah! But have we to bring the tickets?"

"Did you forget it?" Kagami was scared too.

Konata suddenly put that smile and showed the tickets to Kagami "Sorry, just kidding."

"Konata... You..." Kagami gritted her teeth and her fist, but she was just keeping in her way to the station.

"Tamura-san, what are you bringing in your pack?" Yutaka asked Hiyori.

"Well, clothes, money, manga and my laptop for drawing better, you know?" Hiyori answered.

"Ah! I'm sure you've done many mangas with that laptop!"

"Yes, of course."

"Someday you'll show me these?"

Hiyori was shocked in that moment "This... I don't think that it's convenient..."

"Ehh? Why not?"

Hiyori thought, nervously "Sorry, I'm sorry... These mangas are based between you and Minami..."

* * *

><p>The gals finally arrived to the station, but there wasn't any train in sight.<p>

"It can't be... It's already 10:25!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Kagamin... Why do you want so much to the excursion?" Konata asked.

"It's..." Kagami blushed "It's nothing..."

"Hey, look!" Yutaka pointed at the train approaching to the station.

The train stopped in the station, it opened its doors and the gals entered in.

"Where are we sitting?" Tsukasa asked.

"Look! There are many free seats!" Misao pointed to the seats.

"C'mon, let's go." Miyuki said.

Indeed there was almost nobody on the train, as it was Sunday morning and people should be resting. On the train there were a number of seats: two rows of seats on the sides and in each row there were many pairs of seats. The gals sat directly to the seats: Kagami sat with Tsukasa, Miyuki with Konata, Ayano with Misao, Patricia with Hiyori; and Minami with Yutaka. Each girl dropped her pack in her feet.

A inspector entered in the section of the train, where the gals were, he went there and:

"Tickets, please." The inspector asked.

To each girl who asked for the ticket, she gave him her respective ticket to the inspector. So in succesion until all 10 tickets had been delivered.

"Enjoy of the trip." The inspector said, and left the section.

"How polite is the inspector." Yutaka said "Don't you think, Iwasaki-san?"

In that moment, Yutaka looked at Minami, who was watching the beautiful landscape through the window with a smile.

"Beautiful the world, isn't it?" Yutaka asked Minami.

Minami reacted suddenly, she didn't expected that someone would talk with her "Ah... Yes."

"Don't you have a camera for immortalizing these moments, or landscapes?"

"Yes..."

"And why don't we take a photo of ourselves now, to starting well in the trip?"

"Yes, sure..." Minami took her digital camera from her pack, it was very modern.

Yutaka came together with Minami, she put her hand in front of them and turned it around for taking the photo. Minami pressed the button and the camera took a photo. Minami and Yutaka approached the camera to see the photo.

In the photo appeared Yutaka and Minami, together and with their nice smiles.

"Ah! How cute picture, Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka said.

"Really...?" Minami asked.

"You're beautiful in it!"

When Minami heard these last words, she started to feel a internal noise, a noise which she never heard before... It was her heart, beating impulsively, and fast... Minami tried to relax.

"What's wrong, Iwasaki-san?" Yutaka asked.

Minami started to breath quietly and slowly, for not worrying Yutaka "I'm... I'm okay, just a bit nervous..."

"Ah! Want a sweet?" Yutaka picked from her pack the little bag of sweets and offered them to Minami "Pick one, there's many tastes."

Minami picked from the bag a red sweet, and began to eat it. Yutaka, then, noticed that Minami liked the sweet.

"Is over there many of those?" Minami smiled.

"Yes. Want some more?" Yutaka asked.

"No, we better keep them for the destination. Is not good eating during a trip in a transport."

* * *

><p>"You see. It stunk all year." Kagami said.<p>

"Yes, I know." Tsukasa answered.

Kagami looked at Konata for a while, and then she looked at her pack.

"Konata, what are you bringing in that pack?" Kagami asked.

"Some mangas, videogames, my Wii, my Nintendo DS..." Konata answered.

"You don't bring any clothes?"

"Nah, only the necessary ones. A pair of shirts, trousers, underwear..."

"With only a pair of each type of clothes you won't go anywhere!"

"Spoke the one who picks clothes which suits her well..."

"Shut up!"


	5. The trip

20 minutes had passed since the train abandoned the station.

"How much time left?" Konata asked.

"You repeated that question 5 times already!" Kagami answered altered "Aren't you tired of that?"

"Mmm... Actually, it's funny asking it constantly, Kagamin."

"Maybe that's funny for you, but not for everyone!"

Then, Tsukasa had her eyes closed, she was sleeping. Suddenly, she fell in Kagami's shoulder, and Konata was watching the scene.

"Heheheh..." Konata laughed "I've realized of a good point between both of you..."

"Stop right here, evil-minded, she's just tired!" Kagami exclaimed blushed.

* * *

><p>"And you what are you bringing in your package, Miyuki?" Konata asked Miyuki.<p>

"Well, clothes, snacks and..." Miyuki answered, but in that moment, she shouted "Ah! Where's my favourite pillow? I've forgotten of it!"

"And this is when Miyuki makes presence of her _moe factor_..." Konata said.

"But I can't sleep without it..."

Hiyori and Patricia, who were behind of them, listened that last sentence, and Hiyori went where Miyuki was.

"Who is _it_, good girl?" Hiyori asked with a challenging tone.

"Eh... No!" Miyuki got blushed "I meant my favourite pillow..."

"Ahhhhhh... Okay..." Hiyori returned to her seat, disappointed.

"What's wrong, Hiyori?" Patricia asked.

"That was a perfect line..." Hiyori answered.

"Heheh... Calm girl, it could be worse..."

"How it could be worse, then?"

"It could be worse that these two..." Patricia pointed to Yutaka and Minami "You know _what_..." She winked at Hiyori.

* * *

><p>"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka said, tired "I'm dead tired..."<p>

"It's okay to rest, just only 4 hours of travelling remaining" Minami answered.

"Yeah..." Yutaka said, and then she fell in Minami's shoulder to rest.

Minami picked Yutaka's head and put it in her waist for making Yutaka more comfortable.

"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka said shyly.

"Just like that you'll rest better than in my shoulder, Yutaka." Minami said.

"Ah... Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Minami looked to Yutaka's sleepy face. Both of them smiled at the same time until Yutaka began to sleep. Minami started to caress Yutaka's hair slowly.

"Sleep well, Yutaka..." Minami murmured, smiling.

Hiyori was watching the whole scene between Yutaka and Minami. She picked quickly her notebook and pencil and began to draw very fast.

"See?" Patricia said, looking at the drawing.

"It's perfect... Just perfect!" Hiyori exclaimed, while she was focusing in drawing Yutaka and Minami.

* * *

><p>1 hour and 30 minutes passed since the beginning of the trip.<p>

"C'mooon! Can't this thing go faster?" Misao exclaimed.

"Go, Misao, if you behave well I'll give you some cookies I made before the trip." Ayano said.

"Yaay! I love your cookies! I promise I'll behave well!" Misao exclaimed.

"I hope so." Ayano smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Konata." Kagami asked "You don't bring that card game, Yu-Gi-Oh?"<p>

"I was going to bring it, but I changed my mind." Konata answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying mounting the board each time you want to play, and finally I didn't put that in my package."

"Ah, yeah, I understand."

"Also, I've got two cosplay suits in it." Konata added with a peculiar look to Kagami

"So, what is it for m...?" Kagami was going to talk, but she preferred to be quiet.

"Don't you want to taaaaalk... frieeeend?" Konata made a fake crying.

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted "And I know when you're faking..."

* * *

><p>2 hours and 30 minutes since the beginning of the trip.<p>

"We're on the half of the way, I guess..." Hiyori said.

"Hey, Hiyori. What are you going to do with your laptop?" Patricia asked.

"Probably I'm making doujins, and then send them to the comiket."

"You don't want to lose your artist mind, huh?"

"Ha! Before that happens, I'll lose my artistic hand!" Hiyori shaked her hand, confident of herself...

...and in that moment, while she was shaking her hand, this one went to Patricia's breasts; Hiyori realized of that one second later and, nervously, she put her hands in her own waist, like nothing happened.

"Sorry, girl! I don't know how these things happen...!" Hiyori apologized.

"Nah, it doesn't matter." Patricia said calmly "It could be worse."

"You sure?"

"Easy."

Hiyori looked around, making sure that nobody saw that shameless action.

"Hey... Do you think that someone has seen us... _you know what_?" Hiyori whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Patricia winked at her.

"I know I'll have regrets, but this is a perfect line!" Hiyori said, while she was writing in her notebook.

"Are you still with writing your personal experiences for your mangas?"

"This... You don't mind that I put that in, right?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

><p>Yutaka and Minami were in a park, at midnight. Only the street lights were illuminating the environment. The gals were clothed formally, like they were invited to a end-school party or something.<p>

"The party was great, right?" Yutaka said.

"Yes..." Minami answered, a bit nervous.

"Something wrong, Iwasaki-san?"

"I'm sorry, Yutaka, but I can't hide this any more." Minami said, looking at Yutaka's eyes.

"Eh?" Yutaka blushed.

"I want you to know... In the moment when we've met... When I gave you my handkerchief and you left... I had no hope to meet you again..."

"But you told me that you didn't expect to meet me..."

"That's the point. When we met each other for second time... I felt something in my heart that I've never felt for anyone else..."

"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka got blushed.

Minami took Yutaka's hands. "I thought in hiding that, but I was a coward and shy to think that this moment would never arrive..."

"Which moment...?"

"Yutaka... You are the person who illuminated my life, the most..."

"Ah... Thank you." Yutaka blushed more.

"Yutaka... I don't want to lose you... Neither as a friend... Neither as something more..." Minami started to hug her tightly.

Yutaka was in silence, and returned her hug back to Minami, though with less strength.

"Without you, I'd be lost... My life would have no sense... Without you..." Minami said.

"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka dijo.

Without breaking the hug, Minami looked at Yutaka's face and had no doubt in saying the following words:

"I love you, Yutaka. You are my best friend."

Yutaka blushed a lot, and then she smiled and said:

"I love you too, Minami-chan... You are the best friend I've ever had."

And in that moment, the faces of these gals approached themselves slowly, as much as their lips. When Minami felt Yutaka's breathing...

"Iwasaki-san!" Yutaka called.

"...eh...? What...?" Minami murmured.

"Wake up, we've arrived now!"

These words kept Minami shocked. Actually, what happened before was a dream.

"Ah... Yes. The trip, well." Minami answered.

"Hurry, before they leave us in the train!" Yutaka exclaimed and picked her package.

"All right..." Minami got up and picked her package too.

Yutaka and Minami were walking to the train to meet their mates of the trip. And they were leaving the train...


	6. Div

The gals were leaving the train, each one with her own package.

"Well, and who will be our guide?" Patricia asked.

"Me." Ayano answered, showing some kind of map "I've got the route to arrive the hotel where we'll stay in."

"Wiiiii!" Misao exclaimed, hugging Ayano "You're the beeest!"

"Well, yeah..." Ayano blushed. "Actually, I searched on Google Maps the hotel and this train station, I've put a route option between these two places and I printed the map."

"Great invent, Google Maps, really." Konata added.

"Without it, we would be lost." Kagami said.

"Really, Kagamin? Aren't you more lost without _someone_?" Konata asked with a look which would put someone uncomfortable.

"Shut up!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Onee-chan has got a date?" Tsukasa asked.

"C'mon, Kagami, don't be shy and tell us who is it, eh?" Misao put Kagami under pressure.

"**SILENCE****!**" Kagami shouted "**I HAVEN'T GOT A DAMN BOYFRIEND AND I'LL NEVER GET HIM!**"

After Kagami said that, all the gals and everyone around started to look at her shocked, which made Kagami uncomfortable and embarrased.

"Well..." Kagami tried to calm down "Let's just go to the hotel, Ayano..."

"Y-yeah..." Ayano answered, a bit nervous.

* * *

><p>The gals, after a small trip in silence, finally they arrived to the hotel.<p>

"So... We're entering in, right?" Kagami asked Ayano.

"Yes, according to the map, yes." Ayano answered.

"All right, let's go." Kagami said, and the gals entered by the main door.

The interior of the hotel has a Japanese design (with sliding doors and wooden floor), and it was decorated with flagons, pictures and porcelain plates hung to a wall.

The reception was just in front of the entrance. The gals went in, but there's nobody over there.

"This... Hello?" Tsukasa called for someone to attend them.

There was no answer.

"I think there's no one..." Yutaka said.

"Look, there is a small button saying _press the button to call_." Miyuki pointed at the button, which was in the reception desk.

"Let's see if someone attends us..." Kagami said, and when she was going to press the button, Konata, very quickly, pressed it before Kagami. After that, was heard the typical sound of ringing, followed by a "I'm coming!", a voice of a man.

"I win, Kagamin." Konata said with _that smile_.

"Shut up..." Kagami said.

A man came to the reverse side of the girls received. No doubt he was the receptionist of the hotel.

"What do you want, ladies?" The receptionist asked.

"We want to stay in this hotel this summer." Kagami answered "We've got 10 tickets which can serve."

The receptionist became thoughtful and asked "Aren't you, by chance, the winners of the shooting contest at the fair in Tokyo, right?"

Upon hearing this, Kagami thought that how she could get these tickets "Okay, Kuroi-sensei obtained them from a fair, no doubt."

"Well... Technically, our teacher gave us them, as a prize in the school." Kagami explained.

"But there were several winners?" The recepcionist asked.

"What you mean with _several winners_...?"

"I've been told that there were several winners in that contest, but you're saying that one of them gave you **all** these tickets, right?"

Kagami started to get confused "Look, I don't know what you're talking about... It's supposed that someone gave us these tickets: she's called Nakako Kuroi."

"You know it well, eh?" Konata whispered to Kagami.

"Shut up..." Kagami whispered Konata, nervously.

"Ah, the name of one of the winners! Good, you can stay here." The receptionist took the ten tickets, he crouched and he stood up with five keys and he put them in the desk "Please, remember to leave here the keys when you're going to go out. Each key belong to a room. Thank you very much for staying in this hotel, and I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Eh... Fine..." Kagami picked the five keys quickly.

"Where are the rooms?" Yutaka asked.

"Upstairs, each key belongs to a room of the same number, you won't miss it." He said.

"Okay, let's go." Kagami said.

* * *

><p>"Now, the problem is how to distribute us in five rooms if we are ten people." Miyuki said.<p>

"Ayano and I will go together!" Misao said, as always, optimistic.

"Fine, Misao and Ayano together." Kagami said "Who's going with Miyuki?"

"Ah... Me!" Tsukasa answered.

"How rare to see you as a volunteer, Tsukasa..." Konata said.

"Good. 6 gals for 3 rooms remaining." Kagami said "Patricia, with who are you staying?"

"Hiyori, you're coming with me?" Patricia asked Hiyori.

"Yes, of course!" Hiyori answered.

"I... I'm going with Yutaka." Minami said.

"Iwasaki-san... Really?" Yutaka asked.

"Yeah..." Minami answered.

"Fine. I'm going with..." In that moment, Kagami looked at Konata, blushed "...with Konata..."

"Yahooo!" Konata exclaimed with joy "I'll stay with Kagami-sama!"

"Enough already! Let me make sure of this... Ayano is staying with Misao, Miyuki with Tsukasa, Hiyori with Patricia, Minami with Yutaka, and Konata with me. Am I leaving something?"

"Everything is okay!" Patricia answered.

"Okay, good. Now it's time to rest. See you." Kagami said.

After that, each couple of gals went to their respective room.

* * *

><p>Kagami and Konata opened the door, entered in the room and closed the door, leaving the key inside. They drop their packages in the floor.<p>

The room was a bit wide. It had the basics: a TV, two beds, a cupboard, a desk and a bathroom.

"Ahhh... Finally here, where we should be..." Konata said cheerful, a bit surprised by the look of the room "I've never been in a room like this, what do you think, Kagami-sama?"

When Konata turned her head to look at Kagami, and saw her lying on the bed with eyes closed. That was a sign that she was very tired.

"Heheh... Now I know why Kagamin wanted to be fast in Reception..." Konata thought.

After that, she checked out her mobile phone to see what time was.

"Mmm... Five o'clock of the afternoon." Konata said "Time to eat!"

Konata picked from her package the shell filling chocolate; her favourite food. She dropped into the other bed, next to Kagami's bed. Konata couldn't help observing Kagami's face asleep. She realized how beautiful she was when she was asleep.

"Awww... Kagami is so cute when she's sleeping..." Konata said.


End file.
